49 Days (Hunmin version)
by lu.xyumein
Summary: Minseok seorang introvert yg tak pernah mengetahui bahwa ia selama ini di ikuti oleh arwah. Berawal dari seseorang yg tak di kenal Minseok, membawa Minseok pulang kerumahnya. Apa yag telah terjadi sebelumnya? hunmin, baekmin, xiuhan slight! chanbaek, chansoo, lubaek, yaoi/boyxboy
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prolog

"Lu, tidak, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku tak punya siapapun lagi di dunia ini Lu," Minseok menangis hebat.

"Tidak! Tidaaak!!

Minseok terbangun kaget dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya. Ia tangkupkan tangannya ke wajahnya, ia mendesah dan menyadari bahwa ia bermimpi buruk lagi.

Lalu ia mengusap kasar wajahnya dan bermaksud untuk turun dari ranjang tidurnya sat ia menyadari tempat tidur itu serasa bukan tempat tidurnya. Bahkan ia tak pernah punya selimut.

"Apa - apaan ini? Bagaimana aku bisa di sini? Rumah siapa ini?" Minseok mengamati sekelilingnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Ia segera berdiri, Minseok sadar ia bukan berada di rumahnya sendiri, tapi di tempat asing. Minseok menoleh ke samping kanannya, ia melihat seorang pria yang tengah tidur di sofa menggeliat dan berbalik ke samping. Minseok melotot ngeri. Tanpa mencoba membangunkan pria asing itu, ia segera berlari keluar tanpa mengenakan sepatunya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya ingin segera berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu.

Dia berlari menelusuri jalanan sepi dengan perasaan terguncang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa sampai di tempat itu? Dan apa yang sudah dia lakukan seharian tadi? Dia hanya ingat sedang berjalan seorang diri. Lalu kenapa dia bisa sampai di..di rumah orang asing itu? Sungguh sulit di percaya, Minseok merasa bahwa dirinya lupa dengan semua hal yang sudah dilakukannya.

Empat orang pria tengah berkumpul di ruangan ICU. Mereka masih terguncang dengan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Yang mana seorang pria berparas manis tengah terbaring koma. Di seluruh badannya terpasang berbagai alat untuk sekedar membantu memperpanjang nyawa pria itu.

Ibu dari pria koma itu pingsan selama berjam - jam begitu mengetahui putranya sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk bisa sadar kembali. Sementara sang ayah hanya bisa pasrah melihat keadaan putranya.

Di semua kehidupan pasti ada yang namanya kematian dan kelahiran, sehat dan sakit, muda dan tua, kaya dan miskin, kebaikan dan kejahatan, kejujuran dan kebohongan, pria dan wanita, dan sebagainya. Semuanya telah diatur sedemikian rupa, sangat rapi dan tak seorang pun dapat mengubah kodrat dari alam. Semua bagian dari kehidupan pun memiliki peranan mereka masing - masing.

Manusia adalah salah satu bagian kehidupan dari alam semesta. Tak ada seorang pun mengerti apa yang ada di dalam benak dan hati manusia. Namun sebuah takdir dan nasib bisa dirubah dengan bagaimana hati dan pikiran manusia itu berjalan.

Dan manusia adalah tempat dimana mereka bisa menjadi makhluk paling kotor, namun tak kan pernah bisa menjadi makhluk yang tersuci. Karena yang tersuci dari semua itu adalah Tuhan. Semua milik Tuhan.

Aku adalah Scheduler, seseorang yang telah melihat banyak kehidupan bermula dan berakhir. Meskipun begitu, aku tak pernah tahu atau paham bagaimana sifat dari manusia. Karena aku telah kehilangan sebagian yang ada dari sifat manusia itu sendiri, yaitu perasaan.

A/n:

Hai..hai.. author bawa fanfic baru nih. Ini niatnya mau bikin hunmin, tp tenang xiuhan tetap lestari kok. Judulnya berasa drakor banget ya, tapi tenang, alurnya mungkin sedikit berbeda. Tapi fanfic ini memang terinspirasi berdasarkan drama aslinya 49 Days, drama favorit author.

Dan fanfic ini author bikin spesial untuk seseorang disana yang juga tergila - gila sama drama ini.

Silahkan di tebak boleh, hehe.

Ini sinopsis sebenernya udah teronggok lama di laptop. Tapi karena author masih banyak hutang jadi agak gimana mau publish ini. Dan akhirnya setelah di rayu pake rayuan maut ala trio macan akhirnya author mau deh publish ini. Tapi ga janji apdet fast ya, slow apdet aja. Korban kebanyakan hutang susah nyicilnya, wkwk.

Dan buat Two Moons nya tetep ya ditunggu. Maklum kadang author butuh refreshing bikin fanfic baru sebelum apdet yang lama, wkwk.

Ini baru sinopsis, kalo reader sekalian suka boleh minta reviewnya?

Annyeong..

bow


	2. Chapter 2 : The Tears

Mata adalah cerminan dari hati seorang manusia,

Dan air mata adalah perwakilan perasaan yang paling akurat.

Manusia akan menangis jika perasaan mereka kuat. Seperti terlalu suka, terlalu sedih, terlalu kesepian, terlalu salah dan sebagainya. Meskipun begitu, ada juga air mata yang menipu.

~Scheduler~

Chapter 1

Minseok, tengah membersihkan toko tempat ia bekerja, ia memutar sebuah lagu dari album milik seorang penyanyi pria muda. Ia menata ulang semua kepingan album dari semua penyanyi terkenal di dunia. Ya, Minseok bekerja di sebuah toko kaset cd. Di toko tempatnya bekerja itu tersedia semua berbagai jenis kepingan album dari jaman kuno sampai yang baru saja rilis, semua tersedia di toko itu.

Oh, toko itu bukan miliknya sendiri tentu saja. Dia hanya bekerja paruh waktu disana. Dari pagi hingga sore hari, alasannya karena di pagi hari tak akan banyak pengunjung yang datang. Karena dia jelas tak suka keramaian, ataupun berinteraksi dengan para pelanggannya. Sore hari dia akan pulang kerumahnya dan tak akan keluar sampai hari berganti.

"Minseok ssi, bisakah kau mengganti lagu yang sedang kau putar itu? Lagu itu sangat kuno, dan penyanyinya pun sudah tiada, kenapa kau masih saja memutar lagunya? Kau pikir para pelanggan akan menyukainya? Itu sangat tidak nyaman, kau tahu, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya aku mendapat komplain,"

Kim Joon Myeon, pemilik dari toko kaset itu, menegur Minseok yang kedapatan memutar ulang lagu favorit Minseok di tokonya.

"Maaf bos, tapi saya sangat menyukai lagunya. Dan saya merasa sedikit sakit jika tak mendengarkan lagunya satu kali saja dalam sehari," Minseok membela diri.

"Kau pikir siapa pemilik tokonya? Kau atau aku?" Bosnya mulai sedikit meninggikan suaranya, Minseok menunduk pasrah.

"Saya mengerti bos, saya berjanji kali ini tak akan mengulanginya lagi," ucap Minseok lirih.

Bosnya pun mulai melunak dengan sendirinya, merasa tak tega pada Minseok yang sudah sekian lama bekerja di tokonya.

"Sudahlah, Minseok, begini saja, kalau kau memang sangat menyukai lagu dari album itu, silahkan saja kau bawa kaset itu. Aku hadiahkan padamu sebagai tanda terima kasih, karena kau sudah sangat lama bekerja disini," bosnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah kepingan album dari penyanyi band favorit Minseok.

Minseok memerimanya dalam diam, menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih seraya membungkukkan badannya dan berbalik akan pergi sebelum..

"Tapi ingat Minseok, jangan kau putar lagi lagu itu di sini, kau mengerti? Putarlah sesuka hatimu saat kau di rumah,"

Minseok membungkuk diam sekali lagi, sebelum keluar dari pintu, ia menoleh sebentar ke arah kalender yang pada tanggal itu ia tandai sendiri beberapa hari yang lalu. 23 Juni, setelah itu ia berlalu keluar dari toko itu.

Seperginya Minseok, bosnya yang sedari tadi diam - diam memperhatikan, menghela nafas berat.

"Minseok, kau tak pernah berubah, masih sama seperti dulu. Aku adalah temanmu sejak lama, tapi kenapa kita seperti orang asing yang baru saja saling mengenal?"

Minseok pulang dengan berjalan kaki ke halte terdekat seperti biasa. Sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya terus menatap jalanan dengan pandangan yang kosong tak memperhatikan apapun. Walaupun ia menyenggol seseorang, ia hanya akan membungkuk sekilas kemudian berlalu.

Minseok seorang pria yang memiliki wajah tampan sekaligus manis, meskipun tinggi badannya tidak proporsional, namun itu tak membuat ia terlihat buruk. Mungkin hanya pakaian yang di pakainya saja yang sedikit mengganggu. Setiap hari ia selalu memakai jaket lama yang terlihat usang dan rambut coklatnya tak pernah tertata rapi. Rambutnya agak ikal panjang, hingga kadang menutupi bagian yang paling sempurna dari dirinya, yaitu matanya.

Di tangannya masih tergenggam kepingan cd album. Ia lalu merubah arah tujuan awalnya, tidak menuju ke rumahnya, melainkan ke tempat lain. Ia baru saja ingat ada suatu tempat yang harus ia kunjungi hari ini. 15 menit ia sampai di halte lain, dan tak lama bus pun datang. Bus ini nampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa penumpang saja disana.

Minseok duduk memandangi keping cd bertuliskan The Wolf : XXVII, band favoritnya. Kepingan album itu adalah album pertama sekaligus yang terakhir dari band tersebut. Tak ada yang tahu pasti apa sebabnya band itu tak lagi mengeluarkan album berikutnya. Hanya sebuah kabar berita yang beberapa tahun lalu sempat beredar di media sosial bahwa sebuah kecelakaan misterius telah menimpa sang vokalis sekaligus leader band indie itu. Dan sejak saat itu, band tersebut tak pernah terdengar lagi kabarnya.

Sesampainya di pemberhentian terakhir, Minseok turun. Ia membenahi tatanan rambutnya terlebih dahulu, tanpa sisir tentunya, kemudian mengibas jaket yang ia kenakan, yang memang tampak kotor dan usang. Sebuah motor melintas berpapasan dengan Minseok. Motor sport berwarna merah, pengendaranya memakai jaket kulit hitam dan memakai helm berwarna merah senada dengan motor sportnya. Minseok tak peduli begitupun si pengendara motor itu. Mereka berjalan menuju tujuan mereka masing - masing.

Minseok terus berjalan hingga sampai di persimpangan jalan, berhenti di pinggiran seraya memandang ke arah jalan raya dengan tatapan sayu.

Tak jauh dari sana si pengendara motor sport merah tadi ikut berhenti dan membuka helmnya, lalu mengambil handphone dari sakunya.

"Tuan Kang Do Won, 15 menit lagi, seharusnya di dekat sini. Baiklah aku akan menunggu di sini saja," si pengendara itu duduk dengan nyaman di atas motornya, memasang headphone nya yang juga berwarna merah dan mulai menunggu sambil bersenandung.

Sebuah acara pertunangan besar tengah di rayakan secara megah di taman belakang villa milik keluarga ternama, Byun Family, pemilik perusahaan Byun Foundation Corp. Byun Baekhyun adalah salah satu mempelai dari pasangan yang baru saja saling bertukar cincin itu sekaligus putra tunggal dan satu - satunya pewaris perusahaan tersebut.

Hari ini ia resmi bertunangan dengan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol, seorang eksekutif muda yang sangat sukses. Ia cukup terkenal, karena ia seorang pengusaha yang benar - benar memulai usahanya sendiri sedari nol sampai sukse seperti sekarang.

Mempelai terlihat sangat bahagia dengan pertunangan mereka. Mereka memang sudah lama saling mencintai. Meski begitu, salah satu dari mereka tetap terlihat gugup, Baekhyun tentu saja. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya terus menerus dan memainkan jemari tangannya, hingga pria di sebelahnya menggenggam tangannya berusaha menenangkan. Mereka saling pandang lalu tersenyum manis. Yah, Baekhyun memang berwajah tampan sekaligus manis, senyumnya sangat menawan dan punya kepribadian yang ceria. Sedangkan Chanyeol sangat tinggi, tampan, pintar dan berkharisma. Jangan lupakan satu hal, ia adalah orang yang murah senyum, meskipun begitu, sikapnya sangat tegas dan cekatan.

Suasana pesta tak begitu ramai, karena hanya mengundang keluarga besar serta para kolega dekat. Bahkan tak semua teman Baekhyun menghadiri acara ini, hanya beberapa sahabat dekat saja.

Tak jauh dari panggung mempelai, di meja jamuan, seseorang melambai, mempelai pun balas melambai dan tersenyum lebar.

Hanya satu orang yang terlihat tak nyaman di sana. Namun tak ada seorangpun kelihatannya yang mengetahuinya, karena ekspresi datar yang selalu ia pasang di wajahnya, kecuali..

"Sehun, bisakah kau tidak memasang wajah datarmu sehari saja? Ini pertunangan teman kita, Baekhyun, kau sangat terlihat aneh karena tak tersenyum sepanjang acara tadi berlangsung,"

Sehun hanya mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudahlah Chen, tak akan ada yang merasa rugi jika aku memasang wajah seperti ini. Toh, aku tak mengganggu tamu yang lain kan, kenapa kau yang ribut?"

"Tapi itu terlihat mengganggu sekali untukku. Bahkan Kyung Soo pun juga merasakannya kan? Iya kan, Kyung?" Chen bertanya antusias pada pria lain disebelahnya.

"Ssst...kalian berhentilah bertengkar, ayah Baekhyun akan memberi sambutan, sebaiknya kita diam," Kyungsoo memberi isyarat pada mereka semua.

Seorang pria paruh baya menaiki panggung dan mulai memberikan pidato sambutan pada para tamu. Seketika taman di villa itu menjadi senyap, hanya terdengar suara angin berhembus.

"Baiklah, terima kasih kepada para tamu undangan sekalian yang sudah berkenan hadir di acara pertunangan putraku tercinta. Ada beberapa pengumuman yang ingin saya sampaikan di acara pertunangan ini mengenai putraku dan calon menantuku.

Minggu depan, putraku akan segera melangsungkan pernikahannya, (semua syok dan kaget, bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, termasuk Sehun yang kini tersedak minumannya) dan untuk itu kami memohon do'a dan restu dari anda sekalian. Sekian kata sambutan dari saya, terima kasih dan silahkan menikmati hidangan yang kami sediakan."

Ayah Baekhyun turun dari panggung dengan kepala menunduk dan wajah yang muram. Baekhyun memandang ke arah ayahnya seakan meminta penjelasan atas apa yang dikatakan ayahnya tadi, tapi ayahnya sama sekali tak memandang ataupun menoleh ke arahnya.

Saat para tamu undangan menikmati pestanya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol turun dari panggung dan mulai menyapa seluruh tamu. Chanyeol di sapa oleh salah satu koleganya, membuat Chanyeol dan temannya asyik mengobrol dan Baekhyun terlihat mulai bosan. Chanyeol pun paham lalu menggandeng Baekhyun mendekat kepada seseorang yang paling ingin di hindari Baekhyun sekarang ini, Sehun.

"Sehun, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu untuk menemani Baekhyun sebentar, dia terlihat bosan, dan aku baru saja di panggil ayah Baekhyun, entah ada urusan apa," pinta Chanyeol seraya menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah yang lain ada," Sehun mencibir.

"Kau kan juga temannya, sudahlah, aku minta tolong padamu sebentar saja," kemudian Chanyeol menghilang.

Kini tinggal Baekhyun dan Sehun berdiri berhadapan. Mereka saling lirik, merasa canggung satu sama lain.

"Kalau kau tak mau menemaniku disini, sebaiknya kau menyingkir saja. Aku bisa mencari temanku yang lain," Baekhyun akan pergi namun lengannya di tahan Sehun.

"Tak perlu. Denganku saja tak apa, aku tak keberatan," Sehun.

"Tapi wajahmu berkata lain,"

"Aku bilang tak apa!" Sehun berkata sedikit keras kali ini, membuat para tamu menoleh ke arahnya. Lalu Sehun dan Baekhyun sibuk membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Kenapa kau membentakku? Kau masih marah padaku karena masalah yang sudah lama berlalu? Kita adalah teman sekarang, jadi berhentilah menganggap aku masih kekasihmu," Baekhyun pun pergi menemui teman lainnya.

Sehun hanya menunduk diam. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa dan akan bagaimana. Ia pun memutuskan keluar dari villa itu dan berjalan - jalan menikmati senja yang nampak indah namun sunyi.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun ah, seharusnya aku dulu tak meninggalkanmu. Aku tahu aku bersalah padamu dan aku pantas di benci olehmu." Sehun menghela nafasnya berat, kemudian ponselnya berdering, ia menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

"Oh, Kyungsoo ada apa? Eumm, aku akan pulang cepat sepertinya..kepalaku sedikit sakit..bilang pada Chen supaya tak usah menungguku, aku akan naik bus saja. Eoh, iya, tenang saja, aku sudah berpamitan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung juga. Sudah ya, bye," Sehun menatap ponselnya sebentar sebelum berjalan kembali menuju halte terdekat.

Tapi sepertinya halte terdekat jaraknya lumayan jauh, jadi Sehun mungkin akan mengalami sakit kaki saat sampai di rumahnya nanti.

Di ruang keluarga, seusai pesta.

"Appa! Kenapa appa berkata minggu depan aku akan menikah? Aku yakin Channie hyung belum siap dengan pernikahan cepat ini, appa," Baekhyun mulai membombardir ayahnya dengan protesan yang sedari tadi di tahannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Bukannya harusnya kau senang karena setiap hari kalian selalu saja berduaan tanpa tahu waktu dan tempat. Appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putra appa, apa itu salah?" ayah Baekhyun membela diri.

"Tapi appa, ini terlalu cepat, aku masih memiliki sebuah impian yang ingin aku dapatkan dan.."

"Kau bisa menggapai mimpimu bersama suamimu kelak kan,"

"Tap..tapi.."

"Tak ada kata tapi, aku juga sudah bicara dengan calon menantuku dan dia sudah menyetujuinya pula. Jadi kau tak usah protes lagi, aku tahu, kau hanya pura - pura protes kan," ayah Baekhyun menyeringai.

"B..bu..bukan begitu appa, aku hanya masih belum siap jika harus berpisah dengan eomma dan appa," Baekhyun menunduk, sembari memainkan jemarinya gugup.

"Aigoo...anakku, kau sudah sebesar ini, tapi masih belum bisa berpisah dengan eomma dan appamu, mau jadi apa kau nanti," goda ayah Baekhyun, seraya bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun lalu mendekapnya penuh sayang.

"Dengar Baekkie, meskipun kau nanti menikah dengan Chanyeol, kau masih bisa mengunjungi kami kan, kau boleh datang kapanpun kau mau, hemm?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan eomma? Dia pasti sedang merajuk sekarang karena appa tak mendiskusikan ini dengan eomma terlebih dahulu," Baekhyun melepas pelukan ayahnya.

"Tenanglah, itu urusan appa. Jadi lebih baik kau istirahat saja sekarang, kau pasti lelah, eoh." Baekhyun mengangguk dan berdiri.

"Appa juga istirahat ya, appa terlihat lelah dan pucat. Selamat malam dan selamat tidur appa," Baekhyun pergi menuju ke kamarnya meninggalkan ayahnya yang kini mulai meremas bagian dadanya.

Diambilnya botol kecil dari sakunya, lalu mengambil beberapa butir obat dan meminumnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku akan meninggalkan anggota keluargaku tanpa memberikan mereka kebahagiaan terlebih dahulu. Maafkan appamu ini Baekki ah, karena sudah berbohong padamu," lalu ayah Baekhyun menangis sendirian.

Minseok masih setia berada di pinggir jalan itu seorang diri. Ia masih memandangi jalanan itu dalam diam, padahal harri telah mulai gelap. Ia terlihat ingin menangis, namun air matanya sudah tak bisa lagi mengalir sepertinya.

Dalam pikirannya, kini tengah terbayang seorang pria tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan bersimbah darah. Saat itu ia bingung harus bagaimana, ia sangat terpukul hingga tak mampu berbuat apapun.

Hari sudah semakin gelap namun Minseok masih saja belum beranjak dari sana, padahal jalanan sangat lengang. Ia masih saja tenggelam dalam pikirannya, bahwa ia ingin sekali melenyapkan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Hari ini adalah peringatan kematian dari seseorang yang di kasihinya. Dan karena ia begitu merindukannya, ia merasa ingin pergi menemui kekasihnya, meskipun sebelum itu ia harus, mati terlebih dahulu.

Tak jauh dari sana ada beberapa anak muda berpakaian semrawut dan berjalan serampangan, ternyata segerombolan pemuda yang tengah mabuk. Mereka berjalan mendekat ke arah Minseok berdiri. Minseok tahu tentu saja, namun tak peduli dengan mereka semua. Tapi, sepertinya salah satu dari gerombolan itu ingin mengganggu Minseok.

"Hai, kau! Kenapa kau berdiri di sini? Kau menghalangi jalan, kau tahu! Minggirlah!"

Salah satu dari mereka mendorong Minseok hingga terjatuh, namun Minseok tetap tak bereaksi apapun dan hanya berdiri kembali dalam diam.

"Hah! Dia masih bisa berdiri rupanya. Hei, kawan - kawan, kenapa kalian diam saja, cepat suruh orang itu minggir, dia tak tahu siapa aku ini! Cih,"

"Bos, dia malah terlihat seperti orang idiot," yang lain tertawa terbahak.

"Hei, apa yang dia bawa itu? Cepat ambil!" salah satu dari mereka mengambil kepingan cd dari tangan Minseok.

Minseok menoleh dan mulai berucap dengan dinginnya,

"Berikan itu padaku, itu milikku!"

"Hah? Apa ini? Cd kuno, haha," mereka semua menertawakan kaset cd milik Minseok yang mereka rampas tadi.

"Kenapa dia membawa barang rongsokan seperti ini, menjijikkan. Hei, bung, artis ini sudah mati," mereka semua tertawa terbahak - bahak.

Minseok tak peduli dan tetap berusaha merebut cd nya kembali.

"Bukan urusan kalian kan. Cepat kembalikan!"

"Uwo wo, kau kasar sekali, tapi maaf, ups, aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Dan, aduh, aku malah menginjaknya, kakiku memang nakal," bos dari gerombolan itu sepertinya sengaja memancing kemarahan Minseok.

"Bos, lihatlah, dia sepertinya ingin menangis. Kau punya permen tidak bos, mungkin saja dia nanti meminta permen," ejek yang lain, dan membuat semua pemuda yang tengah mabuk itu tertawa makin keras.

BUGGHHH!!!

Minseok melayangkan pukulannya pada si bos yang menginjak kepingan cd nya tadi. Mereka yang ada di sana terkejut, begitu pula si bos.

"Kau berani memukulku! Kenapa kalian diam saja! Hajar dia!"

Mereka pun mengeroyok Minseok yang mencoba melawan sendirian. Tapi sepertinya itu memang tujuan Minseok. Dia tak benar - benar melawan para pemuda mabuk itu. Ia seperti sengaja ingin menghabisi dirinya sendiri lewat tangan orang lain.

Para pemuda yang membuat keributan itu menarik seorang pengendara mobil yang kebetulan tengah melintas. Ia berhenti dan mencoba menolong Minseok.

"Hei kalian semua, berhenti atau aku akan memanggil polisi!"

Si pengendara mobil itu segera menelpon polisi dan semua pemuda mabuk itu pun melarikan diri dari sana.

Lalu setelah mereka menghilang, si pengendara mobil mendekati Minseok yang nampak pingsan dengan banyak luka di seluruh wajahnya, mungkin juga tubuhnya. Saat akan menolong Minseok, si pengendara mobil ini sepertinya mengalami kesakitan di dadanya, tapi untunglah seorang pemuda mendekati mereka.

"Permisi, ahjussi, ada apa ini? Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, tolong panggilkan bantuan, dia baru saja di pukuli sekelompok pemuda yang tengah mabuk."

Pemuda itu paham dan segera menelepon ambulance.

"Tapi, apakah ahjussi baik - baik saja? Sepertinya anda juga kesakitan," pemuda itu juga terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan ahjussi itu.

"Tenanglah, aku tak apa. Tapi, bisakah kau menolongku masuk ke mobilku, aku harus meminum obatku dan obat itu ada di dalam tas di mobilku,"

Pemuda tadi mengangguk dan memapah ahjussi tadi masuk ke mobilnya.

Tak lama mobil patroli polisi datang dan segera menolong Minseok. Saat polisi menanyakan keadaan Minseok pemuda tadi menggelengkan kepalanya karena tidak tahu ada kejadian apa sebelumya. Pemuda itu menyarankan pada polisi tadi untuk bertanya pada ahjussi yang melihat kejadiannya sedari awal.

Namun polisi dan pemuda itu terkejut saat menemui ahjussi tadi di mobilnya, yang ternyata ahjussi itu pingsan tak sadarkan diri dengan darah keluar dari hidungnya.

Ambulance pun datang dan segera membawa Minseok dan ahjussi tadi ke rumah sakit, pemuda itu pun juga ikut serta.

Tak jauh dari sana seorang pengendara motor sport merah, menggerutu kesal sambil memandang ponselnya.

"Aargh, lagi - lagi jadwalnya berubah. Hah, sangat menjengkelkan, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih," lalu ia pun pergi dari sana.

IGD

"Baiklah, selagi menunggu mereka di periksa, bisakah kau memberiku sedikit keterangan?" polisi tadi mulai menginterogasi si pemuda.

"Silahkan," pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sehun, pak,"

"Begini Sehun ssi, sewaktu kau sampai ke lokasi kejadian tadi, apa yang kau lihat pertama kali?"

"Eumm, saya melihat ahjussi itu seperti sedang kesakitan memegang kepalanya sambil berjongkok di sebelah pemuda yang pingsan tadi. Ahjussi itu juga sempat berkata bahwa pemuda tadi korban pengeroyokan sekelompok pemuda yang tengah mabuk, itu saja yang saya tahu," Sehun.

"Ah, jadi kau sudah tahu kalo ahjussi tadi sedang sakit?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Ahjussi tadi hanya memintaku memapahnya masuk ke dalam mobil karena ia harus meminum obatnya yang ia simpan disana," polisi itu mencatat dan mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu baiklah, Sehun ssi, terima kasih atas keteranganmu. Aku rasa sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan disini biar aku yang menangani kelanjutannya," polisi itu menjabat tangan Sehun.

"Oh, dan kalau bisa, mintalah seseorang menjemputmu, di tempat ini berbahaya sekali jika berjalan sendirian. Kau sudah melihatnya kan," polisi itu menghedikkan kepalanya ke arah Minseok, Sehun mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah Minseok.

Lalu Sehun berpamitan akan pulang, tapi ia tak benar - benar pulang, masih duduk sambil melamunkan sesuatu di ruang tunggu lobi rumah sakit.

Di villa keluarga Byun

Baekhyun belum bisa tidur sedari ia masuk ke kamarnya tadi. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan ayahnya dan bertanya - tanya, kenapa tiba - tiba ayahnya ingin dirinya dan Chanyeol cepat - cepat menikah. Ia sangat gelisah dan tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia pun kesal, lalu mengambil ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi salah satu temannya.

Ia menelpon Chen terlebih dahulu, tapi tak ada respon dari Chen, kemudian ia menelpon Kyungsoo, lama sekali baru Kyungsoo mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Yaaak!! Soo ya, jahat sekali kau, kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telepon dariku?"

"Maaf Baekkie, aku sedang sibuk, aku baru saja menerima daftar rencana pernikahan dadakan dari ayahmu. Kau juga jahat! Kau tak memberitahu kami soal ini, Baek, kami ini kan sahabatmu,"

"Argh, aku juga tak tahu Soo ya, appaku tiba - tiba saja berkata begitu tadi. Aku juga sangat syok, kau tahu. Aku bahkan sulit memejamkan mataku sekarang."

"Sudahlah, Baek, aku sedang sibuk, kita bertemu saja besok di tempat biasa. Ajak Chen juga, kau berhutang makan enak pada kami. Tidurlah, Baek,"

"Tap..tapi.."

"Sudah ya, byeee.."

Baekhyun memelototi ponselnya, ia tak percaya teman - temannya mengacuhkannya. Ia pun melempar ponselnya ke sampingnya dan berguling di tempat tidurnya, merasa gelisah.

'Ah, aku akan mengunjungi Channie hyung saja. Aku harap dia juga belum tidur, biasanya kan dia selalu masih lembur jam segini,' batin Baekhyun seraya bangkit.

Ia mengganti pakaiannya dan menyambar jaketnya. Tak lupa ia membawa amplop coklat berisi berkas yang kemari lupa ia berikan pada tunangannya.

'Aku bisa beralasan memberikan berkas ini untuk menemuinya,' batin Baekhyun sambil menyeringai senang.

Saat turun dari kamarnya menuju pintu depan, villanya nampak sangat sepi. Dan malam sudah semakin larut saat ia keluar membawa mobilnya kejalanan. Untung saja kekasihnya menginap di hotel tak jauh dari villanya. Ia tahu jika kekasihnya pasti tak akan mau jika di suruh menginap di villa milik keluarganya walaupun hanya semalam. Sesampainya disana, ia segera menuju ke kamar sang kekasih, ia memencet bel pintu dan terlihat kekasihnya menyambutnya dengan senyuman riang khas seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kau datang kemari Baek? Ada apa malam - malam begini? Berbahaya sekali kau keluar sendirian tanpa mengajak temanmu," omel Chanyeol seraya memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Aa..ah, tak apa Channie hyung, ak..aku hanya ingin mengantarkan sesuatu padamu," Baekhyun tiba - tiba merasa gugup dan tangannya sedikit bergetar.

"Ini berkas yang kau perlukan kemarin, aku lupa tak memberikannya padamu, karena kita sibuk," Baekhyun tersenyum seraya menyerahkan amplopnya.

"Kau kan bisa memberikannya besok Baekkie, tck kau ini." Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang.

"Ayo kita duduk di dalam saja, kenapa aku malah lupa mengajakmu masuk," Chanyeol menepuk dahinya.

"Eh, eumm, tak usah, aku harus segera pulang, appa tidak tahu jika aku kabur ketempatmu. Sebelum aku terkena omelan darinya sebaiknya aku pulang saja sekarang," Baekhyun mencoba menolak.

"Kau tidak apa - apa Baek? Kau terlihat pucat, kau sakit ya? Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu, kau tak boleh menyetir sendiri jika sedang sakit," Chanyeol baru akan menyambar mantel di dekat pintu masuk, namun Baekhyun berkata,

"Tak apa Channie hyung, aku hanya tinggal pulang saja dan istirahat. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu, ini kan sudah malam. Bye, hyung," Baekhyun bergegas pergi dari sana. Chanyeol hanya melongo melihat Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju lift dan saat Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun, pintu lift sudah tertutup.

Baekhyun gemetar, tangannya menjadi dingin dan wajahnya memucat. Ia sedang mencoba mengendalikan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Sesampainya ia di mobil, ia memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum ia mulai berkendara.

Dijalanan, ia tidak fokus, ia masih saja teringat pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol tadi. Ia merasa syok dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi didalam apartemen Chanyeol. Ia merasa tak kuat, maka dari itu ia sebisa mungkin pergi dari tempat itu.

Tiba - tiba seseorang berlari melintasi jalan raya, membuat Baekhyun kaget dan mencoba mengerem laju mobilnya. Karena dari arah berlawanan sebuah truk besar melintas, ia pun terpaksa membanting setirnya dan..

Ciiitttt...Braaak!!!

Semua berubah gelap, saat Baekhyun tersadar, ia sedang berdiri di tengah jalan raya. Memandang apa yang terpampang dihadapannya. Beberapa buah mobil polisi, ambulance dan orang berlalu lalang di tempat itu. Ia bingung dan menoleh kesana kemari dengan bingung. Ia hanya ingat sedang menghindari seseorang yang sedang mencoba menyeberang jalan raya. Maka ia meneliti tubuhnya sendiri dan merasa heran karena tak terjadi apapun pada dirinya. Ia juga tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Lalu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sebuah mobil mirip kepunyaannya menabrak sebuah pohon besar di tepi jalan. Dengan panik ia mendekati mobilnya.

Dan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya sekarang membuatnya ngeri. Ia tengah tak sadarkan diri di dalam mobilnya dengan keadaan bersimbah darah dan kepalanya menghantam bagian kemudi mobilnya. Ia mencoba meminta tolong pada orang di sebelahnya untuk menolong dirinya yang berada di dalam mobil. Baekhyun melihat ponselnya berdering, dan nama ayahnya tertera disana. Baekhyun semakin panik. Tapi yang ia dapati adalah ia tak bisa menyentuh orang di sebelahnya. Berulang kali ia mencoba hasilnya tetap sama, membuatnya frustasi. Hingga saat menoleh kebelakang, tiba - tiba saja seseorang berjalan menembus dirinya.

"Aaarghhh..!!!" Baekhyun berjongkok sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Iya bergetar, dan bingung dengan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Seorang pengendara motor sport melintasi tempat itu. Baekhyun yakin tadi matanya sempat bertemu pandang dengan pengendara itu. Ia ingin mengejarnya, namun saat ia melihat dirinya sendiri sedang di bawa masuk ke ambulance, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke ambulance.

Rumah Sakit

Sehun mendapat telepon dari Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun baru saja kabur dari rumahnya untuk mengunjunginya namun ayah Baekhyun berkata bahwa Baekhyun belum juga sampai di rumahnya. Sehun terkejut dan ikut cemas. Ia segera berlari keluar dari rumah sakit untuk mencari Baekhyun. Tanpa di ketahui Sehun, Minseok sudah sadar dari pingsannya dan ia sedang mencoba kabur dari rumah sakit itu secepat Minseok bisa.

Diperjalanan, Sehun mencoba menelpon Baekhyun berulang kali namun tak di angkat oleh Baekhyun. Ia sudah menelpon Chen dan Kyungsoo yang rupanya sudah mendapat telepon dari Chanyeol. Ia tak tahu harus mencari Baekhyun dari mana, karena ia sendiri tak begitu mengenali daerah ini.

"Baekhyun ah, kau kemana? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," Sehun menggumam sepanjang perjalanan.

Minseok berjalan kaki menelusuri pinggiran jalan raya dalam gelap. Tak banyak mobil berlalu lalang di jalanan itu. Ia berpikir, kenapa ia belum mati juga. Ia sudah bosan dengan semua yang ia jalani. Ia merasa sendirian dan tak ada seorangpun yang menginginkan atau menganggap dirinya ada. Jika ia mati, setidaknya ia akan bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang sudah lama meninggalkannya pergi terlebih dahulu. Ia merindukan kehidupannya di masa lalu. Pikirannya sudah benar - benar kacau sekarang.

Saat ia melihat dari kejauhan ada sebuah mobil yang akan melintas, ia pun bersiap diri untuk membuat dirinya mati.

Secepat mungkin ia berlari ketengah jalan raya, namun seseorang dari belakang mendekapnya dan menyeretnya berlari kepinggir jalan pada saat yang tepat. Setelah itu sebuah kecelakaan beruntun tak terhindarkan. Sebuah mobil menabrak pohon besar di pinggir jalan, sementara sebuah truk lainnya berhenti melintang di tengah jalan. Menyebabkan kendaraan dari berbagai arah berhenti mendadak. Beberapa dari mereka tak mengalami cedera serius. Tapi ada satu korban jiwa dalam peristiwa kecelakaan ini yang tak sadarkan diri, Baekhyun.

Rumah Sakit

Orang tua Baekhyun berlarian menelusuri lorong rumah sakit mencari putranya yang menjadi satu - satunya korban kecelakaan beruntun. Setelah bertanya pada resepsionis dan dokter yang bertanggung jawab, mereka pun segera menuju IGD. Dokter memberitahu bahwa anaknya harus segera di operasi, ayah Baekhyun pun tanpa berpikir panjang mengiyakan saran dari dokter.

"Tolong selamatkan putraku satu - satunya dokter. Berapapun biayanya akan kutanggung yang terpenting adalah putraku," ucap ayah Baekhyun kalut, sementara dokter mengangguk mengiyakan dan segera menyiapkan ruangan untuk melaksanakan operasi.

Dari kejauhan, semua kejadian menyedihkan itu di lihat oleh Baekhyun sendiri. Ia gemetar dan menangis tertahan melihat orang tuanya panik sekaligus kalut. Baekhyun ingin sekali memeluk ayah dan ibunya, namun tak bisa. Ia merasa menyesal.

Ia menangkupkan tangannya sambil menunduk memohon pertolongan Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Saat ia terkejut melihat Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Chen tiba disana bersamaan dengan itu, ibunya yang jatuh pingsan di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Eommaaa! Eomma, ini aku disini eomma, maafkan aku," Baekhyun menangkupkan tangannya pada wajahnya sendiri mencoba menahan tangisnya. Semua yang ada di sana syok dan bersedih. Semua pun menangis, menangisi Baekhyun.

Kemudian seseorang yang tadi ia lihat saat di jalan raya, melintasi lorong tempatnya berdiri bersama keluarganya. Orang itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun seraya berbicara dengan seseorang lewat ponselnya. Baekhyun kini yakin orang itu bisa melihatnya. Ia pun memutuskan akan meminta bantuan pada orang itu. Secepat mungkin ia mengikuti arah perginya orang itu.

Minseok terbangun dari tidurnya, ia memandang sekitar. Ia tahu sedang berada di rumah sakit, lagi. Ia juga melihat banyak orang yang tengah di rawat di IGD itu. Ia mendengar orang - orang disana adalah korban dari tabrakan beruntun yang baru saja terjadi. Dan menurut perkataan para suster kepada dokter jaga, para korban tak ada yang mengalami cedera serius kecuali satu pasien yang saat ini sedang berada di ruang operasi. Dokter jaga yang berada di sana pun mengangguk mengerti atas informasi dari suster itu.

Minseok merasa bersalah pada dirinya sekali lagi. Ia pun melepas saluran infusnya dengan kasar dan pergi diam - diam untuk yang kedua kalinya. Di pertengahan jalan, ia berpapasan dengan si pengendara motor sport tadi, namun mereka masih saling tak peduli, lalu ia juga berpapasan dengan Baekhyun, dan mereka juga sama tak peduli, lebih tepatnya saling tak dapat melihat satu sama lain.

Baekhyun mengikuti kemana perginya orang yang bisa melihatnya tadi, tapi saat ia melihat orang itu tadi ada di dalam ruang ICU, ia bingung. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa masuk kesana. Ia pun mondar mandir di depan pintu ICU sambil memainkan jemarinya, dan berulang kali mengusak kepalanya frustasi.

Keberuntungan masih berpihak pada Baekhyun, seorang suster akan keluar dari ruangan itu, dan ia pun menerobos masuk.

Baekhyun pun merasakan aura suram di ruangan ini.

'Ada apa ini? Aku merasa merinding,' batin Baekhyun.

Ia akhirnya bisa bertemu orang tadi. Sebelum Baekhyun berkata apapun orang itu sudah menyela terlebih dahulu.

"Jika kau ingin mengetahui sesuatu dariku, lebih baik kau jangan menggangguku, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, ia terkejut, dari mana orang itu tahu namanya.

"Bisakah kau itu menyetir dengan benar? Kenapa kau tak pernah memperhatikan jalanmu!" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget karena perkataan orang yang tak dikenalnya.

Ia mengedip - ngedipkan matanya bingung, tapi..

"Kau tahu namaku? Dan kau juga tahu apa yang terjadi padaku? Wuaaah, kau benar - benar menakutkanku, siapa kau sebenarnya?

Umm, tapi, bolehkah aku meminta pertolongan darimu? Tolonglah aku, berapapun yang kau mau aku akan me!berikannya padamu,"

"Yaak!! Kau ini, kau sedang sekarat tapi masih bisa berkata sesombong itu, kau.." belum sempat orang tadi selesai berkata, Baekhyun dikejutkan kembali dengan kejadian mengerikan dihadapannya.

Pasien yang sedang dirawat di ruangan itu rupanya meninggal dunia. Pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat roh seseorang keluar dari dalam raganya. Ia merasa takut sekaligus penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan tiba - tiba saja orang yang diikutinya tadi telah merubah penampilannya, tak lagi memakai jaket kulit dan celana jeans robek, namun memakai setelan jas rapi, lengkap dengan dasi dan sepatu hitam yang mengkilap. Baekhyun takjub, kapan orang itu mengganti pakaiannya.

Pasien yang baru saja meninggal itu berdiri memandang anggota keluarganya yang kini sedang menangisi kepergiannya.

"Tuan Kang Do Won, anda meninggal pada tanggal 23 Juni pada jam 10 malam, dan saya adalah seseorang yang akan mengantar anda. Anda sudah bekerja keras selama ini,"

Setelah itu dengan tenang dan pasrah, roh pasien meninggal itu menghadap ke orang yang diikuti Baekhyun tadi. Orang tadi membungkuk hormat dan melambaikan tangannya. Seketika sebuah lift muncul di belakang mereka. Orang yang membungkuk tadi mempersilahkan masuk dengan sopan, dan roh pasien tadi menurut dengan pasrah.

Orang tadi melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi dan lift itu pun lenyap perlahan.

Baekhyun melihat semua itu tepat di hadapannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia kini merasa takut, apa ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang malaikat maut?

"Kau Byun Baekhyun, ikuti aku,"

Baekhyun tak bisa membantah, dengan sedikit takut ia mengikuti kemana perginya si malaikat maut.

"Kau, Byun Baekhyun, putra tunggal sekaligus pewaris kekayaan dari perusahaan Byun Foundation Corp. Kau juga baru saja bertunangan dengan kekasihmu Park Chanyeol, dan kau memiliki sahabat bernama Chen, Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Tapi kau baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang di operasi. Aku benar kan?"

"K..kau..siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kau sungguh malaikat maut?" Baekhyun gemetar.

"Aisssh...apa itu malaikat maut, aku bukan dia, aku hanya seorang Scheduler. Aku hanya seseorang yang menjemput orang yang baru saja meninggal. Memastikan dan mengantar mereka ke tempat yang tepat."

"Tt..ta..tapi, tadi di dalam aku lihat.."

"Aku sedang menjemput seseorang yang ada di dalam jadwalku. Aah..aku sebal sekali dengan para pelanggar itu, mereka pasti juga akan mati bila waktunya tiba. Tapi tetap saja mereka merusak jadwal mereka seenaknya, huh!"

Scheduler itu terus bergumam dan mengomel kesal.

"P..permisi, tapi bisakah aku meminta pertolongan padamu?" Baekhyun memanggil seseorang bernama Scheduler itu dengan takut - takut.

"Apa?!" bentak Scheduler.

"Kau juga, untuk apa kau meminta bantuan? Percuma saja, lebih baik kau menyerah sekarang saja dan ikut denganku, lalu naik lift itu, triing..masalah selesai!"

"Apa!! Tidak mau!!! Aku tidak mau mati!!" balas Baekhyun,

"Setidaknya jangan sekarang, aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu. Dan aku tak bisa meninggalkan eomma dan appaku seperti sekarang ini. Kau benar - benar tak berperasaan!"

"Ya! Ya! Kau lupa dengan siapa kau berbicara! Aku ini Sche - du - ler! Mana mungkin aku punya perasaan seperti kalian para manusia. Kalian adalah makhluk paling mengerikan dari seluruh jenis makhluk hidup. Dan kau ini belum mati!"

"Tapi kenapa kau datang padaku kalau bukan ingin memcabut nyawaku?"

"Sudah kubilang mencabut nyawa manusia itu bukan tugasku, tapi tugas malaikat pencabut nyawa. Aku menemuimu karena kau yang terus mengekorku sedari tadi, kau lupa? Ha?! Tck! Dan kau ini hanya sebuah roh yang sedang berkelana karena kau tak bisa kembali ke ragamu,"

Scheduler makin kesal karena ulah Baekhyun, ia bersidekap memandang keramaian kota di bawahnya.

"Oh, iya kau bilang kan aku belum mati, jadi aku masih bisa hidup kembali?" Baehyun kini bertanya dengan antusias.

"Itu tergantung dari apa yang kau lakukan dari masa lalumu dan apa yang kau dapat dari masa depanmu," jawab Scheduler santai.

"Aku tak pernah melakukan hal apapun di masa laluku. Aku selalu berbuat baik, bahkan mereka menyebutku Peri Kebaikan,"

Scheduler tertawa terbahak - bahak.

"Kau bilang dirimu itu peri? Heh, kau terlalu percaya diri," Scheduler mencibir.

"Ah, iya kalau memang kau hanya seorang Scheduler, kau pasti punya pimpinan kan? Dewa, malaikat, Tuhan atau siapapun, panggillah mereka, mereka pasti tahu aku tak pernah berbuat apapun pada sesama," Baekhyun mulai memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Haha, jadi, jika kau merasa sepercaya diri itu, bagaimana kalau kau menerima sebuah tawaran yang langka? Jika kau berhasil, mungkin saja kau bisa hidup kembali," tantang Scheduler.

"Baiklah! Itu yang aku butuhkan, jadi apa tawaranmu?"

"Pikirkan dulu baik - baik jangan asal mengambil keputusan, kau tahu, konsekuensinya tidak main - main," jelas Scheduler.

"Semenjak aku melihat diriku terbaring di ruang operasi tadi, saat itu lah aku sudah tak peduli atau merasa takut dengan apapun. Yang aku pikirkan adalah, bagaimana keadaan orang - orang di sekitarku nanti menjalani hidupnya tanpa adanya aku. Scheduler, aku terima apapun tawaranmu, jadi beritahu padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan." Baekhyun berucap dengan serius dan yakin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ikut aku terlebih dahulu,"

"Siapa dia, selalu menyuruhku mengikutinya, tck, dasar menyebalkan,"

Sedetik kemudian, mereka sampai ke sebuah acara pemakaman seseorang pria yang meninggal karena sakit.

Baekhyun bingung untuk apa dia di bawa kemari.

"Eh, kau, kenapa membawaku ke tempat seperti ini. Ini sedikit menyeramkan,"

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu hal yang penting yang akan menjadi tugas utama yang akan kau cari selama kau menjalani tawaranku nanti."

Baekhyun masih bingung.

"Baekhyun ssi, perhatikan mereka semua yang ada di sini, apa kau melihat sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mulai memperhatikan sekitarnya, mereka semua yang melayat sepertinya menangis sedih. Namun yang membuat Baekhyun kaget adalah air mata mereka memiliki warna yang berbeda.

"Ii..itu air mata mereka, kenapa bisa seperti itu? Dan apa maksud semua ini?"

"Baekhyun ssi, tidakkah kau paham, menurutmu apa yang paling merefleksikan dirimu sendiri?" Baekhyun diam berfikir, tapi kemudian Scheduler menjawabnya sendiri karena Baekhyun terlalu lama berpikir,

"Itu adalah mata. Mata adalah cerminan dari hati seseorang dan air mata adalah perwakilan perasaan paling kuat dan akurat dari orang tersebut. Kau tahu, manusia ada makhluk paling rumit. Sebentar jadi teman, sebentar jadi musuh. Begitupun air mata, ada air mata murni dan juga air mata palsu. Yang kau lihat tadi adalah air mata palsu."

"Lalu seperti apa air mata yang murni itu?"

"Air mata yang murni tentu saja adalah air mata dan itu murni. Kau lihat gadis di sana itu, perhatikan air matanya," Baekhyun menoleh pada anak remaja perempuan yang tengah menangis, ia takjub, karena wujud air mata anak remaja itu berupa air mata asli.

"Sejauh ini kau paham? Sekarang ikut aku," lalu Scheduler menghilang lagi, Baekhyun mulai jengkel.

"Jadi Scheduler, cepat katakan apa tugasku?" Baekhyun mulai tak sabar, ia semakin cemas memikirkan keadaan eomma dan appa nya di rumah sakit.

"Yang akan kau lakukan adalah menjadi pengembara selama 49 hari. Dan dalam waktu 49 hari itu kau harus bisa mengumpulkan tiga tetes air mata murni. Jika kau sudah berhasil mendapatkannya, maka kau mungkin bisa hidup kembali."

Baekhyun mulai tertarik.

"Benarkah, aku bisa hidup lagi?" Scheduler mengangguk.

"Tapi ingat, air mata itu harus air mata murni, air mata dari anggota keluarga tidak dihitung tentu saja. Air mata itu harus berasal dari seseorang yang tulus mencintai dan menyayangimu dari hati orang itu sendiri. Kau paham?"

"Aah, kenapa dari anggota keluarga juga tidak dihitung?"

"Itu karena mereka sudah pasti menyayangi dan mencintaimu sepenuh hati tanpa meminta imbalan apapun. Aissh, kau ini, selain angkuh ternyata juga bodoh ya,"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham,

"Jadi jika aku berhasil mendapatkan 3 tetes air mata, aku bisa hidup lagi ya, wah ini luar biasa. Aku yakin tak akan hanya dapat 3 tapi mungkin 5 atau 6," Scheduler kini menaikan alisnya mendengar celotehan Baekhyun yang semakin berlebihan.

"Oh, iya Scheduler ssi, jika aku bisa dapat lebih dari 3 tetes air mata, bisakah aku mendapat kompensasi?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kompensasi?" Scheduler bingung.

"Hu'uh, kompensasi, misalnya memperpanjang masa hidupku nanti," Baekhyun meringis sambil sedikit merayu.

"YAAK!!" Scheduler melotot, Baekhyun menutup telinganya.

"Jangan begitu, tolong tanyakan ya? Hemm?" pinta Baekhyun

"Aiiiissshhh...manusia memang makhluk tak tahu diuntung!"

Di sinilah Baekhyun sekarang, di ruangan sempit sekaligus berantakan. Ia duduk menunggui si pemilik rumah ini datang. Sambil menunggu ia memikirkan perkataan Scheduler semalam.

Flashback on

"Kau harus ingat, kau tidak bisa memakai ragamu sendiri atau berkeliaran sebagai roh saat kau menjalani perjalanan 49 hari. Jadi, kau akan meminjam raga dari seseorang dan untuk itu, dia adalah orang itu," Scheduler menunjuk seorang pria yang kini tengah bekerja di sebuah mini market di tepi jalan.

"Dia? Kenapa harus dia? Kau tahu, penampilannya sedikit, yah, berantakan," keluh Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir bisa memilih raga seseorang seenaknya apa! Semua ini sudah takdir, ada sebab dan pasti ada akibat, dan karena takdirmu adalah meminjam raga orang itu, sudah pasti itu bukan tanpa sebab! Kau memang sangat bodoh! Apa sih, yang kau lakukan dan kau pelajari semasa hidupmu?" Scheduler mulai kesal, Baekhyun memerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dengarkan aku baik - baik, kau harus ingat siapa orang ini," Baekhyun mendengarkan, "Namanya Kim Minseok, umur 30 tahun, ia yatim piatu dan berasal dari panti asuhan. Di pagi hari ia bekerja di toko sebuah kaset dan malam harinya menjadi kasir di mini market ini. Dan untungnya karena sesuatu hal, ia mengundurkan diri bekerja dari toko kaset dan sekarang dia disini dari jam 10 malam hingga jam 4 pagi. Jadi, dari jam 4 pagi sampai jam 10 malam kau bisa meminjam raganya untuk menyelesaikan segala urusanmu dan sebelum jam 10 kau sudah harus mengembalikan pemilik tubuh asli ini ke tempat semula sebelum ia bangun dari tidurnya. Kau paham?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, tapi Scheduler sendiri masih tak yakin.

"Dan ingat 3 hal penting. Satu, kau tidak boleh mengungkapkan siapa jati dirimu ke siapapun, walaupun orang itu tak mengenalmu," Baekhyun membuka mulut ingin protes, namun Scheduler memelototkan matanya memberi isyarat supaya tidak menyela, "Kedua, kau tak boleh menggunakan raga si pemilik tubuh asli untuk melakukan hal yang mencelakakan atau membahayakan dirinya, ketiga, selama kau menjadi pengembara 49 hari, kau harus mencari sendiri uang atau apapun yang kau butuhkan selama menjalani perjalanan ini, paham?"

"Kenapa kau melarangku mengungkapkan siapa jati diriku? Itu tentu saja sangat susah jika aku ingin mendapatkan 3 tetes air mata itu," protes Baekhyun.

"Kalau semua bisa segampang itu, untuk apa kau ikut perjalanan ini, kau tinggal bilang pada mereka untuk menangisimu,"

"Tapi mereka tak bisa melihatku.."

"Maka dari itu kau perlu meminjam raga orang lain. Menurutmu apa yang terjadi jika orang yang sedang koma atau sudah mati muncul dalam wujud orang lain dan mengaku bahwa ia orang yang koma atau mati itu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aa..ak..aku, tentu saja menganggap orang itu sudah gila," ucap Baekhyun lirih sembari menunduk.

"Nah!! Itu kau tahu kan, jadi jangan cerewet ataupun protes lagi. Aku pusing mendengar suaramu!" Scheduler sudah merubah tampilannya dan bersiap menaiki motor sport merahnya lagi.

"Ingat apa yang aku katakan tadi, sekarang kau perhatikan saja dia, aku harus pergi. Aku merasakan hal aneh jika harus melihat pria itu terlalu lama."

Scheduler pun pergi melaju dengan motornya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini menatap seorang pria bernama Kim Minseok yang tengah bekerja.

"Dia ini siapa? Dan kenapa penampilannya seperti itu ya? Apa aku bisa menjalani perjalanan ini?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, sedikit merasa ragu.

Namun semua di tepisnya dan dengan semangat, ia menanti apapun yang akan terjadi. Ia pun pulang kerumah pria itu terlebih dahulu dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di rumah pria itu saja.

Flashback off

Pagi ini harusnya si Kim Minseok sudah berada di rumah. Baekhyun menunggu dengan cemas. Tak berapa lama, pintu terbuka dan Minseok masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Melempar kepingan cd yang telah rusak dan langsung merebahkan diri. Tak butuh waktu lama, Minseok pun tertidur. Baekhyun menunggu beberapa menit, siapa tahu mungkin saja Minseok bangun lagi.

Setelah 5 menit berlalu, Baekhyun mendekati Minseok dan perlahan ia mendekatkan dirinya kepada Minseok. Di pejamkan matanya. Sesaat kemudian, Baekhyun dalam raga Minseok membuka matanya. Ia melihat sekeliling, mencari cermin. Lalu matanya tertuju pada cermin yang tergantung di dinding. Perlahan Baekhyun mendekat kearah cermin, sedikit berjinjit, lupa bahwa ia sudah di dalam raga Kim Minseok.

Cermin itu memantulkan refleksi bayangan dari seorang Minseok. Baekhyun tersenyum, Minseok balas tersenyum. Lalu dengan penuh haru, ia berseru,

"Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun! Aku! Byun Baekhyun!"

T * B * C

A/N:

Iyaaah..selesai juga chapter pertama ini. Agak mengecewakan memang, tapi aku berharap semua reader suka. Moga aja, hiks.

Bagaimana dengan chapter pertama? Garing ya?, Author cuma bisa bikin begini sih, awalnya memang ga banyak beda sama yang di drama, moga aja yg di chap selanjutnya bisa lebih baik lagi ya,

Oh iya kalo mau kasih masukan atau saran boleh juga kok, ga nolak,

Maaf jika masih ada typo bertebaran dimana - mana ya, maklum, author hanya manusia biasa yang penuh dengan kesalahan (eaaak bahasanya) -_-

Jangan lupa review ya, makasih, ai laaph yu pul..

Saranghae..

#bow


	3. Chapter 3 : The Ego

Manusia

Adalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna, menurut Tuhan.

Tapi, manusia adalah makhluk yang memiliki hati dan pikiran paling rumit,

Hati setiap manusia pasti akan berubah, karena itu memang keahlian mereka.

Abadi untuk selamanya? Tidak ada hal seperti itu di kehidupan nyata.

Hari ini musuh, lalu jadi teman.

Membenci, lalu mencintai. Panas, lalu dingin. Sedih, lalu bahagia. Penuh dengan kemarahan, lalu pengertian. Seperti itulah semua ego manusia bekerja.

~ Scheduler ~

* Baekhyun/Minseok : BaekMin

Baekmin terpaku. Ia menatap cermin dihadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Akhirnya, dia merasa bisa hidup kembali meski dengan meminjam raga orang lain. Ia terus saja menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan riang. Menatap sumringah pada bayangan asing dalam cermin di hadapannya. Namun seketika wajahnya berubah syok saat melihat bekas luka di dahi dan sudut bibirnya.

"Omo! Ada apa ini? Hyung ini kenapa berwajah seperti ini? Apa dia tak tahu jika wajah adalah aset paling berharga? Semuanya membiru dan ini, auch, sangat sakit. Dia ini anggota gangster atau apa, penampilannya berantakan seperti ini. Tck tck," Baekmin menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Ia lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Saat ia melongok ke dalamnya, ia makin syok. Tak ada sampo, pelembab wajah atau apapun untuk memperbaiki penampilannya, hanya sebatang sabun. Setelah selesai mandi, ia melihat - lihat lemari pakaian dan isinya sungguh membuatnya ingin pingsan. Semua terlihat seperti pakaian gembel dan jumlahnya pun hanya beberapa pasang, itu pun terlihat sangat usang. Ia tak yakin bisa bertahan dengan kebiasaan si pemilik tubuh ini. Tapi toh ia pun memakainya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia keluar. Dan sepanjang perjalanan ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Sungguh kehidupan yang mengenaskan untuk ukuran pria berwajah tampan seperti hyung ini. Saat melewati sebuah toko yang berkaca besar ia terkejut melihat bayangannya sendiri. Rambutnya sangat berantakan bagaimanapun ia menatanya, ia akan berantakan lagi. Entah kapan terakhir kali si pemilik tubuh ini mencuci rambutnya. Di telitinya lagi penampilan si pemilik asli,

"Hyung ini wajahnya sangat tampan dan imut. Matanya juga indah. Tangannya kecil, sepertinya ia lebih pendek sekepala dariku. Walaupun tidak proporsional, sebenarnya hyung ini bisa dibilang memiliki penampilan yang lumayan, dan...omo! Hei, kau mengejutkanku!"

Tiba - tiba Scheduler muncul di belakangnya. Ia kaget saat melihat di kaca ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Baekmin tersenyum cerah.

"Kau datang. Aku terkejut sekali barusan. Kau masih ingat aku kan? Ini aku, Byun..opps," Baekmin mendekap mulutnya, sedangkan Scheduler hanya melipat tangannya sambil menampilkan seringai jahil di wajahnya.

Baekmin baru saja kelepasan mengungkapkan siapa jati dirinya. Padahal sudah jelas kemarin Scheduler memberikan peringatan tentang 3 hal yang dilarang bagi pengembara 49 hari. Baekmin lalu menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya, merasa gugup sekaligus takut.

"Kau kenapa?" Scheduler.

"Baru saja aku hampir mengungkapkan siapa jati diriku," ucap Baekmin lirih.

"Iya, memang dan kau tahu kan apa konsekuensinya?" tanya Scheduler.

Baekmin mengangguk," Perjalanan 49 hariku akan di kurangi 1 hari."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, karena kau Scheduler dan kau sudah tahu siapa aku, aku tidak akan di hukum, kan?" Baekmin menunduk gugup.

Scheduler menyeringai makin lebar,

"Itu benar sekali! Karena aku Scheduler, jadi kau tak akan mendapat hukuman."

Baekmin kini sadar ia sedang di jahili oleh Scheduler,

"Yaak, kau menakutiku! Hampir saja aku mengira 1 hariku terbuang percuma, aissh," Baekmin melirik kesal.

"Makanya, lain kali kau itu harus menjaga mulut dan otakmu secara sinkron. Untung yang di hadapanmu ini aku, coba kalau bukan," ujar Scheduler menoyor dahi Baekmin.

"Iya, iya aku tahu, aku salah. Aku akan lebih berhati - hati mulai sekarang."

"Baiklah, karena aku sedang baik hati, ini aku beri kau uang. Ini untuk sementara, kasu harus mengembalikannya ketika kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan nanti.."

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, jadi aku harus mencari pekerjaan sendiri juga selama menjadi pengembara? Kenapa bukan kau saja yang memberiku uang?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Mana ada seperti itu! Semuanya harus berjalan senormal mungkin meskipun kau hanya roh dan hanya meminjam raga orang lain. Kau juga harus ingat apa yang aku pesankan padamu semalam. Menurutmu bagaimana jika pemilik asli dari ragamu ini menemukan keganjilan seperti kehilangan uang simpanannya padahal ia tak menggunakannya?"

"I..itu.. tentu saja.. iya iya aku paham, aku tahu," Baekmin mendengus jengkel.

"Bagus, kau cepat memahami. Dan ini, untukmu juga," Scheduler menyerahkan sebuah ponsel.

"Wah, aku dapat ponsel juga? Wow, ini hebat. Ngomong - ngomong, gambar ini untuk apa?" Baekmin menunjuk lambang kepala tengkorak di layar hapenya.

"Oh, kau harus ingat, gunakan ini hanya dalam keadaan darurat saja. Jangan sembarangan memanggilku, karena aku juga punya hal lain untuk ku kerjakan. Ingat, hanya jika keadaan darurat saja. Darurat," ujar Scheduler penuh penekanan.

Lalu ia memakai helm dan menaiki motor sportnya.

"Ah, iya iya," Baekmin tersenyum menatap ponselnya, " Kau mau kemana? Aku ikut, ya ya ya, kenapa kau malah jalan sendiri," Baekmin baru akan menumpang, tapi Scheduler tak mengijinkannya.

"Kau harus ingat ini lagi, Scheduler dilarang untuk ikut campur urusan dunia ataupun kalian para pengembara. Aku tak mau masa penantian lamaku bertambah hanya karena kau. Jadi, selamat tinggal," dan Scheduler pun menghilang dari pandangan.

Baekmin merutuk sebal seperginya Scheduler.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

\- skip time -

Baekmin sampai di rumah sakit tempat dirinya dirawat. Ia langsung menuju ke kamarnya, tapi ia hanya berdiri di luar pintu. Ia memandang sedih ke arah ayah ibunya, dan juga kekasihnya.

"Yeollie hyung, maafkan aku, aku ceroboh dan malah membuatmu menderita, maaf."

Ia melirik ke liontin di kalungnya, tidak ada air mata murni yang masuk untuknya.

"Kenapa Yeollie hyung tak menangis? Ah, dia pasti lelah menangisiku seharian kemarin. Air matanya pasti kering, tak apa, masih ada esok hari.

Eomma, appa, Yeollie hyung, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan kembali untuk kalian semua."

"Permisi tuan, ada apa tuan berdiri disini? Apa pasien di kamar ini keluarga anda?" seorang perawat yang kebetulan lewat menegur Baekmin.

"Ah, bukan saya hanya sedang.."

"Omo, sepertinya wajah anda perlu di obati. Apotik ada dilantai dua," ujar perawat.

"Eumm, maaf?" Baekmin bingung.

"Itu, wajah anda sedang terluka bukan,"

Baekmin sadar, yang lalu mengingat wajahnya saat ia bercermin tadi.

"Oh, iya, suster, terima kasih, saya akan segera mengobatinya."

Baekmin tersenyum malu lalu bergegas menuju apotik, membeli obat untuk mengobati wajahnya.

Setelah itu ia keluar dan mampir ke kedai kopi kepunyaan sahabatnya, Chen, tapi sayang Chen tak ada disana. Pegawainya bilang ia tak masuk kerja hari ini. Ia pun menunduk sedih. Ia pun membatin, tentu saja mereka merasa terpukul dengan kejadian yang menimpaku. Sepertinya aku membuat susah semua orang, batinnya.

Perutnya pun berbunyi dan satu - satunya harapan terakhir adalah Sehun. Ia berharap akan mendapat bantuan dari Sehun, meskipun sebenarnya ia enggan.

\- Sehun / Baekmin -

"Sehun-ah, kau seharusnya tidak boleh seperti ini. Semua akan baik - baik saja. Ini akan cepat berlalu, semangatlah," ucap paman Sehun

Sehun sedang berbaring di sofa di kamar pribadinya, matanya tengah terpejam, namun tidak tidur. Tangannya memijit kepalanya sendiri. Ia merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Baekhyun. Baru beberapa jam sebelumnya mereka bertengkar, tapi kemudian..

"Paman, hari ini bisakah kita tidak buka kedai kita? Aku merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur," pinta Sehun.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi sebaiknya kau ke atas dulu, temui pegawaimu dan bilang kita tutup cepat hari ini,"

"Baiklah, aku akan keatas sebentar lagi,"

"Kalau begitu aku keluar duluan ya,"

Sekeluarnya pamannya dari kamar pribadinya, ia membuka matanya dan mengingat masa lalunya saat ia berjumpa pertama kali dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat polos dan ceria. Baekhyun tak pernah marah ataupun tersinggung oleh ucapan tajam darinya setiap hari. Malah memaksa untuk berteman, bahkan mampu meluluhkan sifat dinginnya. Itulah yang membuat Sehun benar - benar jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Baik hati dan apa adanya.

Ia lalu bangkit dan menyeret kakinya menuju kedainya. Dari luar ia mendengar sedikit keributan. Saat masuk ke kedainya ia di kejutkan dengan kehadiran sosok pria yang berpenampilan sedikit, yah, berantakan.

"Ada apa ini? Paman, siapa dia?"

"Ah itu, begini, ia tadi memesan makanan di sini, tapi ia tak mampu membayarnya," jelas paman.

Sehun yang memperhatikan penampilannya pun paham, dan menganggap pria itu mungkin hanya seorang gelandangan yang meminta di kasihani.

"Sudahlah paman, biarkan saja ia pergi, aku sedang tidak mood meladeninya hari ini."

"Tapi.."

"Biarkan aku bekerja disini! Aku mohon, sebagai ganti membayar makananku tadi, pekerjakan aku, aku mohon," pinta pria gelandangan itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Baekmin.

"Tak perlu, lupakan saja, anggap aku sedang baik hati hari ini. Jadi apapun yang kau makan gratis. Lagipula, disini tak membutuhkan pegawai baru. Pergilah," usir Sehun.

"Tapi aku bukan pengemis, aku ingin membayar makanan itu," pinta Baekmin.

"Lalu apa maumu? Kau sudah makan tapi tak sanggup membayar, aku berikan gratis tapi kau malah meminta pekerjaan. Kau tahu, kan, aku tak butuh pegawai baru," Sehun mulai kesal.

Baekmin menunduk ketakutan," Aku hanya membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk diriku sendiri," ucapnya sambil memainkan jemari tangannya. Hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Sehun.

Ia merasa pernah melihat gesture itu sebelumnya. Dan hanya Baekhyun yang sering melakukan hal itu jika sedang ketakutan ataupun gugup.

Namun di enyahkannya pikiran itu, barangkali cuma kebetulan.

"Sudah ku bilang, disini tak membutuhkan pegawai baru," Sehun bersidekap, dan akhirnya luluh dengan sendirinya saat melihat Baekmin dengan lebih seksama.

"Baiklah, baiklah, katakan apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Besok kau boleh berangkat kerja, dari jam 10 sampai jam 12 malam. Ingat itu."

Baekhyun membelalak senang,

"Benarkah? Aku di terima disini? Terima kasih, umm, tapi bisakah aku hanya bekerja sampai jam 10 malam saja? Ada seseorang yang membutuhkanku dirumah," Baekmin menunduk lagi.

Salah satu pegawai disana mencibir tingkah Baekmin.

Sehun yang sedang tak ingin berdebat, menyetujuinya,

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Jadi, sekarang lebih baik kau cepat pulang dan kembalilah besok pagi membawa resume mu."

Baekmin tersenyum cerah, lalu membungkuk hormat,

"Baik, terima kasih, bos," lalu ia pun berlari keluar saking senangnya.

Ia pun mempersiapkan dirinya untuk besok, membeli beberapa keperluan supaya penampilannya bisa terlihat berbeda. Sesampai dirumah, ia bingung akan menyembunyikan di mana sesuatu yang di belinya tadi. Dan matanya tertuju pada tumpukan kardus yang berada di ujung ruangan kamar itu. Setelah dibuka, ternyata berisi pakaian yang bagus - bagus dan juga beberapa pasang sepatu.

"Ternyata di sini hyung ini menyimpan pakaiannya. Baiklah, aku bisa pakai ini besok. Ngomong - ngomong, kenapa kardus yang satu ini berat sekali, apa ya isinya? Omo!!"

Baekmin mencoba mengangkat kardus yang paling bawah, namun karena keliru memegangnya, kardus itu pun jebol. Ia bingung dan melihat beberapa kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun, buku catatan, buku tahunan universitas Myeondong, dan foto dua anak kecil laki - laki tengah duduk memakan es krim di bawah pohon cherry blossom.

Foto itu membuat Baekmin terpana. Baekmin memperkirakan ini mungkin foto masa kecil hyung ini. Tapi siapa anak kecil yang satunya? Sepertinya wajahnya terasa tidak asing. Ia pun meletakkan foto itu dan beralih ke buku tahunan universitas Myeondong. Merasa tertarik, ia membuka dan menelusuri halaman demi halaman.

"Ini pasti foto hyung sewaktu masih kuliah. Ternyata hyung ini punya gelar Phd, hebat sekali, aku tak menyangka penampilannya yang seperti ini membuatku mengira ia anak orang miskin yang tak mampu membiayai sekolahnya. Lalu, hal apa yang membuatnya membuang percuma gelar sarjana yang ia miliki? Aku jadi ingin tahu. Kehidupan hyung ini ternyata sangat rumit dan misterius."

Baekmin pun menutup buku tahunan itu tanpa menyadari bahwa disitu juga terpampang foto salah satu mahasiswa yang pasti ia kenal. Dikembalikannya semua seperti semula. Setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, ia melihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Masih ada banyak waktu untuknya pergi keluar. Ia membaringkan dirinya dan seketika dirinya terlempar keluar dari raga Minseok.

Minseok tiba - tiba terbangun dari tidurnya, Baekhyun terkejut, untung ia keluar tepat waktu. Di lihatnya sekilas Minseok yang masih terduduk dalam diam, melamun. Dan Baekhyun yang merasa masih punya banyak waktu, memutuskan ingin keluar rumah saja. Tapi sayang ia tak bisa menyentuh pintu untuk bisa keluar, bahkan menembus sesuatu saja tak bisa ia lakukan. Ia mulai panik, bagaimana caranya ia keluar dari sana. Ia pun lalu mengingat ponselnya, dan dengan brutal ia memencet tombol darurat.

\- Scheduler -

Yang sedang ia lakukan, menikmati hiburan dari band indie favoritnya di sebuah club malam. Ia sedang asyik - asyiknya saat tiba - tiba telinganya berdengung keras membuatnya kesakitan. Dan sedetik kemudian muncul di sebuah ruangan dengan Baekhyun tengah menekan tombol darurat dengan brutal.

"YAAK!! BAEKHYUN! HENTIKAN MEMENCET TOMBOL ITU SEKARANG JUGA!" wajah Scheduler mulai memerah karena kesal.

"Oh, ternyata ini benar - benar bekerja," ucap Baekhyun tanpa merasa bersalah.

Scheduler terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia mendapat panggilan darurat hanya karena ulah roh konyol yang penasaran bagaimana cara kerja tombol darurat.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG GUNAKAN TOMBOL ITU UNTUK KEADAAN DARURAT!! KENAPA KAU MASIH TAK PAHAM JUGA!" sepertinya sekujur tubuh Scheduler memerah karena menahan marah.

"Iya, aku tahu, ini juga darurat," ucap Baekhyun polos.

"Darurat? Apanya yang darurat? Kau masih selamat berada di sini," Scheduler bingung sekaligus luar biasa kesal.

"Bukakan pintu untukku!" pinta Baekhyun.

Scheduler mendelik pada Baekhyun.

"JADI, KAU MEMENCET TOMBOL DARURAT SEBRUTAL ITU HANYA UNTUK MENYURUHKU MEMBUKAKAN PINTU UNTUKMU?" nafas Scheduler ngos - ngosan. Baekhyun mengangguk polos.

Scheduler memijit dahinya, giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi, ia sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menjelaskan pada Baekhyun.

"AKU TAK MAU DAN TAK PEDULI, LAKUKAN SAJA SENDIRI!"

Ploop! Scheduler menghilang.

"Tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu di luar. Tidak mungkin aku hanya menunggu disini sampai hyung ini keluar rumahnya untuk berangkat kerja," Baekhyun mengiba.

"Masa bodoh!" Scheduler muncul lagi, "Berulangkali aku bilang padamu bahwa aku dilarang ikut campur urusan manusia atau roh pengembara. Kecuali dalam hal tertentu, jadi, silahkan lakukan itu dengan caramu sendiri!"

Ploop! Menghilang lagi.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Ia menggerutu karena Scheduler menolak membantunya.

"Hah, kalau begitu, seharusnya aku tidak pulang awal saja tadi. Aku jadi membuang waktu berhargaku," Baekhyun pun duduk di sudut ruangan, menunggu sambil memperhatikan Minseok untuk pertama kalinya.

Minseok baru saja selesai mandi dan tengah membuat mi ramen instan untuk dirinya. Minseok duduk meringkuk memeluk kakinya. Baekhyun memperhatikan Minseok hanya terdiam dan terlihat tak memperpdulikan apapun di sekitarnya. Bahkan mi ramennya hanya di makan beberapa suap saja. Setelah itu Minseok segera berpakaian dan keluar rumahnya. Baekhyun mengikuti dari belakang.

Awalnya ia ingin langsung pergi, namun hal kecil yang di lakukan oleh Minseok membuatnya penasaran dan memutuskan untuk membuntutinya. Baekhyun memperhatikan Minseok yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju halaman sebuah gereja. Minseok duduk diam sendirian di bangku taman itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hyung?" Baekhyun mencoba memulai percakapan pribadinya, yang jelas tak akan bisa di dengar oleh Minseok.

"Apa kau selalu sendirian seperti ini setiap hari? Apa kau benar - benar tak memiliki teman atau keluarga dekat satupun? Sepertinya kita memiliki nasib yang sama, hanya saja hyung masih bisa merasakan dan di rasakan oleh orang lain. Sedangkan aku, mencoba menyentuh sehelai rambut pun tidak bisa. Haah.."

Baekhyun tertarik dengan profil wajah Minseok, ia mengulurkan tangannya sekedar ingin meneliti wajah Minseok. Saat tangannya mendekat ke wajah Minseok, tiba - tiba Minseok berdiri, lalu berjalan lagi. Sesampainya di halte, Minseok dan Baekhyun berpisah. Mereka memiliki tujuan yang berlawanan. Sebelum menaiki busnya, Baekhyun melongok ingin tahu pada Minseok. Ia melirik ke nomor bis yang di naiki Minseok, lalu mengangguk sendirian. Baekhyun menaiki bis, tujuan kali ini adalah mengunjungi 'dirinya'.

\- Minseok -

Minseok benar - benar berpakaian seperti gelandangan. Celananya sobek di bagian lutut, kemeja hitam, jaket usang dan tak lupa topi hitam. Minseok juga menaiki busnya dalam diam. Setiap hari ini adalah hal yang selalu di lakukannya. Siang ia bekerja di toko kaset/cd, malam hari dia bekerja di minimarket 24, tapi ia baru saja mengundurkan diri dari toko kaset, sekarang tinggal ini satu - satunya pekerjaan yang ia punya.

Minseok tak pernah mau bekerja di siang hari sebetulnya. Karena ia tak mau dan tak ingin berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Menurutnya itu percuma. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah ingin mengakhiri hidupnya yang selalu penuh kesendirian dan tak di inginkan oleh semua orang. Ia bertahan hidup selama ini hanya untuk menunggu saat yang tepat pergi 'menyusul' kekasihnya. Ia pikir jika ia mati setidaknya bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang telah meninggal dan ia tak akan kesepian atau sendirian lagi.

Minseok sebisa mungkin tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun tentang masa lalunya. Semua kenangan ia kubur dalam - dalam di lubuk hatinya. Tak ingin di usik atau di buka oleh siapapun. Semua ia simpan sendiri rasa sakit di khianati dan di tinggalkan. Hingga membuat Minseok menjadi pribadi yang tertutup.

20 menit kemudian ia sampai di tujuan. Ia memberi salam singkat pada pegawai ship sebelumnya yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Minseok sendirian disana. Seperti biasa Minseok membereskan etalase, mengecek stok, mencatat penjualan sebelumnya dan membersihkan minimarketnya. Semua ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu selagi menunggu jam kerjanya habis.

Minseok sengaja memilih bekerja di malam hari karena sudah pasti tak akan ada banyak orang yang berkunjung kesana.

Minseok selesai melakukan pekerjaannya, pintu market terbuka dan seorang pria masuk dan membeli beberapa makanan. Minseok melirik sekilas lalu kembali membereskan meja kasir. Pria itu selesai berbelanja dan membayar di kasir. Minseok melayani dalam diam membuat suasana teramat canggung.

"Semuanya 56 ribu, apa ada yang lain?" tanya Minseok dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tidak, hanya itu. Ngomong - ngomong apa kau lupa padaku? Aku setiap hari selalu datang kemari pada jam yang sama, kau sama sekali tak ingat?" kata orang itu.

Minseok berhenti memasukkan barang belanjaan, lalu berpikir dan ia memang mengingat sesuatu.

"Berapa biayanya? Aku akan menggantinya," jawab Minseok langsung pada intinya dan menyodorkan uang 25 ribu,

"Aku hanya punya ini, besok akan kuberikan lagi kekurangannya."

"Sebetulnya aku tak butuh uangmu," jawab orang itu polos.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kau ingat padaku tidak. Jika kau sudah ingat, kau boleh hubungi aku di nomor ini."

Orang itu menyerahkan kartu nama di sana tertera Dr. Zhang Yi Xing (Dr. Lay), ahli psikologi Rumah Sakit Kyung Nam.

Minseok mengingat hal lain lagi sekarang.

* Flashback on

Minseok sedang menunggu kendaraan lewat saat ia berada di tempat 'kekasihnya' meninggal dulu. Ia juga ingin ikut mengakhiri hidupnya di sana. Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang dan ia bersiap melempar dirinya ke jalan. Saat sudah semakin dekat Minseok merasa ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya. Tapi kemudian tak ingat lagi.

Sewaktu sadar, dia sudah di rumah sakit dan melihat seorang pria berbicara dengan dokter yang ada di sana.

Serasa mengenalnya Minseok perhatikan lagi sosoknya. Dan ia ingat pria itu adalah dokter yang pernah ia datangi saat mengalami depresi, sehari sesudah kekasihnya meninggal.

Dokter itu memiliki ijin praktek di rumah sakit dekat lokasi kecelakaan yang dialami kekasih Minseok. Namun karena kebetulan dokter yang ada di rumah sakit itu tidak ada, kekasih Minseok pun tak bisa tertolong.

* Flashback end

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Minseok ketus, ia terlihat marah pada dokter itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu dan menjadi temanmu, itu saja," jawab Dr. Zhang.

"Maaf, aku tak butuh teman dan aku baik - baik saja dengan itu. Ambilah uangku dan pergilah,"

"Kau juga harus membayar ongkos taksinya juga," Dr. Zhang berniat bercanda, tapi Minseok tak menanggapi.

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya punya ini. Aku akan memberimu kekurangannya besok. Jika kau tak ada hal penting lain lagi silahkan menepi, kau menghalangi jalan," Minseok terus berekspresi datar pada Dr. Zhang.

Dr. Zhang menurut dan pergi dalam diam. Tapi sebelum ia benar - benar keluar, ia menoleh sejenak pada Minseok. Ia memandang dengan tatapan sendu.

Sedangkan Minseok kembali melakukan rutinitasnya tanpa tahu hal itu.

\- Baekhyun -

Dia sampai di rumah sakit. Disana ada ibunya, tunangannya Park Chanyeol dan ayahnya. Baekhyun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Ia melihat ayahnya terbaring pingsan di tempat tidur disebelah dirinya yang terbaring. Dokter yang juga teman ayah Baekhyun selesai melakukan pemeriksaan dan memberitahukan pengumuman yang membuat Baekhyun syok luar biasa.

Selama ini ternyata ayahnya sakit dan menyembunyiknnya dari semua orang. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya melakukan ini padanya. Baekhyun terdiam mematung menatap ayahnya sendu.

Jangan ditanya reaksi ibunya yang seketika ikut pingsan di pangkuan tunangannya. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya menyaksikan semua hal ini tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk mereka yang ia sayangi. Seketika harapannya untuk mendapat 3 tetes air mata sirna. Padahal ia sangat ingin segera bangun untuk sekedar menyapa mereka lagi. Atau memarahi ayahnya yang berbohong padanya selama ini.

"Yeollie hyung, kau pasti sangat terkejut juga akan hal ini bukan? Aku minta maaf padamu karena memberimu semua kerepotan ini," Baekhyun berusaha menahan air matanya keluar.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Kau tidak menangis?" Baekhyun sedikit berharap, "Ah mungkin kau sudah lelah sekarang? 1 minggu lagi seharusnya hari pernikahan kita. Aku hanya ingin bisa bangun sebelum hari itu. Dan membalas kebaikanmu yang sudah menemani kedua orang tuaku."

Baekhyun menoleh pada ibunya yang kini terbaring di sofa. Wajahnya nampak lelah membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali mengusap wajah ibunya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu.

"Eomma, kau pasti lelah menungguku, eoh? Bersabarlah eomma, aku tidak akan menyerah demi kalian. Jadi tunggulah aku, dan bersabar ya, eomma?"

Tangis Baekhyun pun pecah lalu ia segera keluar dari rumah sakit itu selagi ada kesempatan.

\- Sehun -

Dia berbaring di sofa di ruang kerjanya. Wajahnya nampak kusut, rambut berantakan dan sepertinya semuanya di biarkan begitu saja tanpa repot membereskan semuanya. Sehun nampak habis mabuk semalaman,

"Yaaak! Sehun, ibumu menitipkanmu padaku bukan untuk jadi anak pemalas begini. Cepat bangun! Mandi lalu kita sarapan bersama. Teman - temanmu juga menelponku, mereka bilang akan datang kemari untuk makan bersama. Cepatlah!!" Paman Sehun masuk ke kamar Sehun dan membangunkannya dengan memukul kepala Sehun.

Sehun kemudian dengan perasaan kesal bangkit lalu membersihkan dirinya. Pamannya menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Sehun. Sambil memunguti apa yang ada disana, paman menggerutu dan mengomel,

"Sudah kubilang untuk menghilangkan sifat tsunderenya pada kekasihnya. Sekarang lihat, dia menyesal sendiri karena sikapnya itu, haah."

\- Park Chanyeol -

"Halo, Soo? Ada apa? Baiklah aku kan segera kesana. Kau tunggu aku dan jangan kemana - mana, mengerti?" Chanyeol keluar dari rumah sakit dan langsung menuju ke tempat Kyungsoo.

10 menit kemudian Chanyeol sampai disana. Kyungsoo sudah menunggu, dia duduk sendirian di taman dekat apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau meminta bertemu disini? Bagaimana kalau Chen atau teman kita lainnya ada yang memergokki kita?" tanya Chanyeol setengah bingung tiba - tiba menerima telpon dari Kyungsoo yang ingin segera bertemu.

"Kenapa jika kita ketahuan? Bukannya Baekhyun juga sedang di rumah sakit? Mereka semua sedang sibuk mencemaskan Baekhyun. Aku juga temannya, tapi tak ada yang mencemaskanku. Dan kau juga berubah, Yeol," sembur Kyungsoo namun dia tetap tak mau menatap langsung ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, "Berubah? Apanya yang berubah? Soo, kau lupa, aku ini masih berstatus sebagai tunangan Baekhyun sudah sepantasnya aku disana. Dan kalau kau lupa lagi, kau juga kan yang mengusulkan dan merencanakan semua ini? Lalu kenapa kau jadi begini?"

Kyungsoo menjelaskan alasan dia marah adalah karena Chanyeol menyetujui permintaan ayah Baekhyun untuk segera menikah seminggu lagi. Kyungsoo juga marah karena bukan itu rencana awalnya. Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah membuat perusahaan ayah Baekhyun pailit dan kemudian Chanyeol mencampakkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meraih pundak Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya.

"Soo, tenanglah, kita akan tetap melakukan itu, kau tenang saja. Dan sebaiknya tahan rasa cemburumu sebentar saja. Ini tak akan lama, aku akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku hanya menyayangimu seorang, mengerti?"

Kyungsoo merasa tenang dan mengangguk dalam diam.

Tanpa mereka tahu, Baekhyun menyaksikan semua itu di depan matanya sendiri. Ia berbalik dengan linglung dan mencerna apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Apa ini sungguhan? Ini bukan mimpi? Baekhyun melontarkan gerutuan ungkapan rasa ketidakpercayaannya.

Tiba - tiba ia menabrak seseorang, mendongak dan melihat Scheduler menatapnnya prihatin, simpati, kasihan atau mengejek? Baekhyun tak tahu harus mengartikan apa?

Baekhyun pun jatuh berlutut, kakinya sudah lemas dan tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya lagi.

"Kau, kau pasti sudah tahu semua ini kan? Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku, hah?" air matanya mulai menetes.

Scheduler melipat tangannya dan berkata,

"Dari awal, aku sudh mengatakannya padamu bukan. Menjadi pengembara 49 hari bukanlah hal yang mudah. Perlahan tapi pasti, kau akan mengetahui kebohongan dan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Dan kau bilang, kau sudah siap dengan itu."

"AKU BODOH, AKU MEMANG BODOH!! Bagaimana bisa kenyataan yang ku alami selama ini hanyalah semu belaka. Tidak orang tuaku, temanku, kekasihku, mereka membohongiku. Apa sebenarnya kesalahan yang telah ku lakukan hingga mendapat hukuman seperti ini?" Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan tangannya dan menangis kencang.

"Tidak ada yang namanya hukuman di dunia ini. Semua itu adalah takdir. Takdir manusia tergantung dari apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu. Dan takdir bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu oleh orang itu sendiri. Karena tak ada yang bisa mengetahui hati manusia kecuali manusia itu sendiri," Scheduler berkata dengan ketus.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku disini berusaha mati - matian untuk bisa hidup dan kembali pada mereka. Tapi ternyata, mereka yang aku harapkan malah menusukku dan mengkhianatiku tanpa sepengetahuanku," Baekhyun berdiri dan menatap Scheduler dengan tatapan sayu.

"Naiklah, aku beri kau tumpangan gratis. Jika kau ingin merenung jangan di sini, karena hari sudah akan menjelang pagi. Dan kau masih menjadi roh, ketahanan tubuhmu tidak sesempurna saat kau menjadi manusia. Kecuali, kau ingin menyerah dan memintaku memanggil lift, aku tak akan keberatan," Scheduler menyeringai saat Baekhyun meliriknya tajam.

"Baiklah, ayo antarkan aku. Aku tak mau menyerah begitu saja dengan keadaan ini. Aku harus mengubah takdirku sendiri," Baekhyun terkejut pakaiannya tiba - tiba berubah dan melirik pada Scheduler.

"Ini untuk menikmati hidupku sebagai Scheduler, kau juga harus bergaya," ringis Scheduler, Baekhyun mendengus.

\- Minseok -

Shiftnya akan segera berakhir, partner shiftnya juga sudah datang untuk menggantikannya. Sebelum pergi ia membereskan segala sesuatunya terlebih dahulu.

Sekeluarnya Minseok dari minimarket, ia langsung menuju halte seperti biasa.

20 menit kemudian ia sampai di halte dekat rumah, ia masih harus sedikit berjalan. Ia terkejut melihat seseorang saat berbelok di jalan persimpangan. Dokter Zhang rupanya masih menunggui Minseok.

"Minseok ssi, mari kita makan bersama, traktir aku," sapa dokter Zhang riang.

Tapi Minseok malah menyodorkan uang pada dokter Zhang yang sudah pasti itu berarti Minseok menolak ajakan dokter Zhang.

"Ayolah, Minseok ssi, aku hanya ingin kita menjadi teman," bujuk dokter Zhang yang kini terus mengekori Minseok yang berjalan lebih dulu di depan.

"Kau tak bisa seperti ini terus, kau tahu, bisa saja sesuatu terjadi padamu atau.."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak tertarik untuk mempunyai teman!" hardik Minseok.

"Untuk apa punya teman yang pada akhirnya akan meninggalkanmu, mengkhianatimu dan berkata tak pernah menginginkanmu? Lebih baik aku sendiri dari pada aku harus mempunyai teman."

"Tapi tidak semua dari mereka seperti itu. Masih banyak pula teman yang baik, kau hanya harus mempercayainya," balas dokter Zhang.

"Kenapa aku harus mempercayai mereka? Jika memang mereka sebaik itu, kenapa mereka juga menyakitiku?" Minseok mulai meluapkan kemarahannya.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya di tinggalkan oleh seseorang yang berarti di hidupmu. Saat itu aku sakit, aku gila, hingga rasanya aku juga ingin mati menyusulnya. Tapi berkali - kali aku mencoba, berkali - kali itu pula aku gagal. Dan semua orang yang ada di sekitarku, semua adalah sampah di balik topeng mereka. Aku tak butuh teman seperti mereka, setidaknya jika aku mati aku bisa bertemu orang yang benar - benar menyayangiku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Minseok berbalik pergi.

"Aku juga pernah kehilangan, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan," jawab dokter Zhang sedikit berteriak.

"Oh, jadi kau tahu. Kalau kau tahu, sebaiknya kau pahami aku dan jangan mengganggu kehidupan pribadiku. Ku bahkan bukan siapa - siapaku," Minseok langsung berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya dengan perasaan marah.

Disana Baekhyun dan Scheduler mendengar dan melihat semuanya. Sesuatu dari diri Minseok entah kenapa membuat Scheduler merasa penasaran sekaligus sakit secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua bergegas mengikuti Minseok dan masuk kedalam rumah. Baekhyun masih bingung dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan, tiba - tiba Minseok dengan posisi memeluk lututnya menangis dengan terisak - isak. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget dan segera mengahmpiri sisi Minseok.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hyung, kau kenapa, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini? Oh, bagaimana ini," Baekhyun panik. Ia merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Minseok.

"Scheduler ssi, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Scheduler sendiri tengah bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Ia mencengkram dadanya yang tiba - tiba terasa sakit saat Minseok mengucapkan satu nama dalam tangisnya.

Bahkan Baekhyun ikut terkejut melihat Scheduler yang oleng.

"Luhan"

T B C

A/N :

Yuhuuu... huaa author akhirnya udah bisa buka akun ffn ini huee,

Setelah sekian lama bisa ngapdet yang disini juga.. T_T

Akhirnya yang ini selesai juga, hadeeh..lega..

Mian bgt buat kalian yang udah lama nungguin chapter ini apdet super slow dan super lama.

Kalian memang daebaak lah, i luph yu pul,

O iya buat yang minta scene hunmin dibanyakin, mian belom bisa di kabulin, karena memang alurnya belum sampai sana. Yang penting di tunggu aja lah ya. Pasti seru deh,

*author kepedean XD

Makasih yang masih mau kasih voment dan support, semua author terima dengan baik.

Saranghae

#weareone_exo

*bow


End file.
